Trigger
by roguehobbit
Summary: Oneshot. Duo witnesses something latent inside of Heero.


Trigger.

Oneshot. Duo witnesses something latent inside of Heero.

Disclaimer: No…didn't do it.

Bleh. Don't think I've ever been so unhappy about a summery of mine before. Ah well. Couldn't think of anything better. If you want, you can suggest a better one. :)

This one shot contains an OC. But she's only a plot device. Never fear, she's not a Mary Sue.

x

x

x

It was only supposed to be a routine mission. Get in, blow up something (Duo wasn't entirely sure what, he'd leave that to trigger-happy Heero) and get out. No one sees you. No one should get hurt.

Of course, if they had to, they would kill. But no one was supposed to be in the building (about a dozen sentries on the outside, already knocked out and tied up behind some shrubbery) so Duo was surprised when he heard "Stop right there!" and felt something gouge his upper arm.

"Ah!" he said, his right hand going to his left arm automatically.

"Hands in the air!" said the voice. Duo felt the wound. The bullet had torn through the fleshy part of his arm, but nothing else. Duo looked dolefully down at his weapon, tucked into its hostler. It wasn't doing a lot of good there. He raised his arms with a wince and turned around slowly.

About two feet away stood the speaker. She didn't look much older then him (the enemy must be utilizing children too), and she looked nervous, and a bit shocked that she had hit him. Duo didn't think she'd ever done this type of thing before. But her gun was trained steadily on him, and that was all that mattered, really.

Duo searched the shadows behind her. Heero should be almost finished setting the explosives. He'd come out with his gun, get the girl's away from her, then they'd get the hell out of there. She had seen his face, but she didn't know he was a Gundam pilot. There was no need for killing her. They would leave the girl with the rest of her comrades, a safe distance from the rigged building.

Simple. The plan had gone a bit off, but not so much that it wouldn't be fixed in about a minute.

Now he just had to keep her busy long enough. Distraction, that he could do.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" he drawled, lifting the brim of his hat to get a better look at her, ignoring the sharp pain in his arm.

For a second she looked stunned, and then her eyes narrowed. She snapped "I'm the one who should be asking questions."

Duo placed his hands on top of his head lazily, and said "So shoot." Then he laughed, glancing at his wound. "Ah, not what I meant…"

Duo thought he saw the girl roll her eyes. He smiled. He could keep this up for a bit.

After a long pause, where the girl didn't seem to know what to do, he said "Going to ask me something, maybe?"

The girl looked embarrassed, her face flushed. God, she must be new. Right out of what the enemy considered training, he guessed. Taught how to shot a target, but practically nothing else.

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked lamely, and knowing it.

Duo shrugged. "Felt like a walk, you know?"

Was that a smile? Brief, but he saw it. Yeah, that's right, chicks dig the funny guy, Duo thought smugly.

In truth though, the girl was thinking about how the odd boy with the long braid reminded her of her younger brother, who had died a year ago in combat.

Out of the corner of his eye Duo could see Heero. He had just stepped out of the corridor, and was thankfully out of the girl's vision.

Something was wrong though. His face was…well, it was as blank as always (Duo had been working on getting Heero to have some emotion, but so far he didn't think he'd succeeded), but something…something was different.

Why wasn't he doing anything? How long had he been watching? Well, if he wasn't going to act first, Duo might have to.

As Duo and the girl continued talking (Duo practically guiding her through the proper interrogation questions, and him glibly lying) he slowly edged closer to her. Heero seemed to be in some sort of funk, so maybe if he grabbed the gun…

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Getting a bit personal aren't we?"

She laughed. Her stance had relaxed, but her grip on the gun hadn't slackened.

He was only a foot away now; perhaps he could lunge, but swerve out of the bullet's path at the last second. He tried to see what Heero was doing, without moving his eyes in his direction.

...was Heero's hand shaking? Duo was having difficulty seeing for certain, but the gun looked like it was jiggling.

Duo started lowering his arms, and winced. Some more blood gushed out, the clotting jostled by his movement.

"I'm sorry for shooting you. I should have waited to see if you surrendered." Funny thing was, she did sound sorry. Duo winced again, this time playing it up. She was looking at the wound, maybe now was his chance…

Next thing he heard was a small explosion, and the girl shrieked and clutched her arm.

"Heero, wait!" he almost got out, before another shot rang out, and the girl was falling against him, toppling him over.

"What-" Duo sat up and looked down at the girl. He didn't need to see the two bullet holes to know she was dead. He heard footsteps and knew Heero was standing by him.

"She was threatening to kill you," he stated calmly, tucking his gun back into the hostler. "I saw an opportunity and went for it."

Duo stared at the body crumbled on his lap. Her helmet had fallen off, revealing her shoulder length auburn hair, coming out of its ponytail. The blood on her back almost looked like a continuation of her hair…a wet patch with long tendrils …

Duo begin to feel ill.

Heero stared down at the body. Getting no response from Duo, for once, he continued talking.

"She was, I saw her trigger finger. She was going to shoot you again." He didn't sound as calm now.

Duo looked up from the body, at his friend. Disbelief was plain on his face. "Heero…"

Heero wouldn't look him in the eye. He wasn't looking at the corpse anymore either.

"Come, the explosives will go off in," he checked his watch, "three minutes and forty-six seconds." Back to business, his voice regained its normal impassive tone.

Heero looked at Duo then, waiting for him to get up. Duo looked into his eyes, and for the first time felt his blood turn cold at what he saw there.

x

x

x

Whoo. Three pages. Longer then what I've been writing lately.

Ever written something and thought "What the hell did I just write?" Kinda got that feeling now. I mean, I know what I meant to convey…I just don't know why I wanted to, or if I did so accurately.

If you don't get this, it's understandable. But I don't feel like explaining. So…yeah…Review please? I want to know what you think.


End file.
